ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Cruel History in One Earth
Reia explains what just happened to the Supreme Kai of Time. Supreme Kai of Time: Wow... I gotta say, it really is an honor for you to meet Zeno in person. Reia: It is, boss. Kiva: Yeah, I'll say. Reia: He told me to look for a dimension called Earth One. Supreme Kai of Time: Hmm... Let me have a look at the scroll. - Reia then handed over the scroll to her boss. The Supreme Kai of Time used her powers to look through and found the dimension. Supreme Kai of Time: Found it. Wait.. Oh no.. This is horrible! Kiva: I guess it has something to do with Joker. Supreme Kai of Time: The worst kind.. Reia: What do you mean, ma'am? Supreme Kai of Kai: Here, have a look at this. - Reia, Kiva, Ratchet and Sasha then takes a look at Earth One- Metropolis was destroyed, millions of people are dead from the nuclear bomb that Joker got his hands on. He was sent to jail for interrogation. Earth One Batman: The nuke. Where'd you get it!? Earth One Joker: What, you want one? Copybat.. - Batman is going to strangle Joker, but Superman burst into the cell with rage. Earth One Superman: Get away from him. Earth One Batman: I'm handling this.. - Enraged even more, Superman clears the cell and grabbed Joker. Earth One Superman: You drugged me! Made me.. Lois.. My son..! Earth One Joker: First Krypton, now Metropolis.. People you love tend to blow up, don't they.. Earth One Batman: Superman, don't! - Superman punched a wall, instead of Joker's face. Earth One Joker: That's why I like you, Superman. You're much more gullible than... - Superman then throw Joker into a wall, but Joker got back up easily. Earth One Joker: You think you can have a family. That locking me up will magically reform me. And they'll be safe. So big, so dumb.. Now, run along so I can break outta here. I've got lots of planning to do to top this! - Having enough, Superman grabbed Joker at the neck. Earth One Batman: That's enough! - Batman tried to pull Superman back, but was pushed aside. Earth One Joker: I know it's soon, but...think you'll ever love again? Maybe you won't kill your next family.. - Pushing his last nerve, Superman kills Joker in rage, avenging Lois and his son. The screen returned to the Time Nest. Sasha covers her mouth in shock while Reia clinch her fist. Supreme Kai of Time: Because of this, Earth One has been controlled by Superman and his Regime. Reia: This must be the 'injustice' Zeno was talking about.. Kiva: No kidding... Supreme Kai of Time: That's not the worst part. The Skeleton King... He's there! Ratchet: What!? Kiva: Great... Supreme Kai of Time: His plan has become clear. Between this universe and Earth One, he's going to find the door to the Time-Stream and corrupt it. If he wins, we're back at square one, but it'll be much harder than it is right now. Kiva: I know, I don't want all of our hard work ended up with nothing. Reia: I agree, sis. Ratchet: There won't be much time to contact Aaron for back-up, which means it's up to us. Kiva: I agree, Ratchet. Reia: If we're going to do this, there should be a paradox between here and Earth One. Supreme Kai of Time: Or you can use the scroll to get there. Neisan: Well? Reia: Would Metropolis be safe in this universe? Supreme Kai of Time: Thankfully, the paradox should hit before the bomb goes off, out of range too. Kiva: Yeah. Supreme Kai of Time: If we stop him, many heroes and Time Patrollers would be in your debt. Neisan: Need a minute? Reia: Yeah.. Kiva: Okay. - Reia walked away, giving Supreme Kai of Time some thought. Supreme Kai of Time: I've haven't seen Reia like this since she went to hiding. Neisan: By the time she met Kaguya, right? Supreme Kai of Time: That's right. Kiva: Well, she needs confidence, that's all. Supreme Kai of Time: It's not that simple. At this moment, everything has fallen upon her shoulders. Earth One, The Skeleton King and the Time-Stream itself. She can't handle this battle alone. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: Funny.. There's a saying Sora once said- Reia: "I've become a part of their heart, just as they have become a part of mine." Sasha: How do you know he's going to say that, Reia? Kiva: I guess you talked to Sora before, right? Reia: Yep. Supreme Kai of Time: Friends give each other strength, just like your master, Reia. You're a leader now. Reia: I haven't forgotten, ma'am. Kiva: Totally. Supreme Kai of Time: What's your plan then, Reia? Reia: We get in there, under the cover of darkness, and find the Batman in that dimension. Kiva: Category:Scenes